The Crash
by dww
Summary: this is my out take on the crash that killed lissa's family. rated T for gore. r and r


_This is just an idea I had. We've all heard of the crash that took Lissa's family, but never got any descriptions. This is just my out take on how the crash went._

RPOV

I was in the car with Lissa, Andre, and the Dragomirs. I was surprised when they asked me to come along. They said that they would be happy for me to come and since my family wasn't here, they said for me to come.

I've been with them for a couple of days. On Friday we would have to go back to the academy. Today is Tuesday. Today, we're going to the mall. Today, I don't have my family with me.

"Rose, sing this song with me." Lissa unhooked her seat belt to turn up the radio. Me, Lissa, and Andre, are in the back while Mr. and Mrs. Dragomir are in the front.

"Lissa, dear, don't do that. All you had to do was tell me and I would turn it up for you." Mrs. Dragomir chastised. Lissa just waved her off. When she turned it up to her liking, she sat back and fastened her seat belt. We were nearing a curve when it happened. The car started sliding about and Mr. Dragomir was trying to stop it. The car hit a pot hole causing it to roll. As soon as that happened I unclipped my seat belt and threw myself on top of Lissa. Even if she was in the middle and it was the best spot to be in, I still wanted to make sure she was ok. The glass flew everywhere cutting my arms and back.

The car, still upside down, slid into a tree, sending me out the window. If I wasn't on Lissa, that would have been her. My head hit a tree and I fell in a heap. My body was so numb that I didn't feel the sharp rock that sliced my stomach. I was just happy that I was able to protect in that short time. My vision went dark as my life force slowly seeped out of me. I was in a dark place with pale figures all over the place. They just stood there and looked at me with a sullen look on their face. It wasn't completely dark though. There was a white hole behind me, calling to me. I walked towards it.

I felt hot, then cold, then hot again. I opened my eyes to see Lissa above me. I found it weird because I don't remember closing my eyes but all that didn't matter when she slumped over and onto me.

"Lissa…." I checked her over and when I was satisfied that she was just unconscious, I let myself lay back. I could hear the Guardians coming. I pulled Lissa close again not wanting to lose her.

'Good,' I thought. We'll get help. I feel asleep before they reached us.

LPOV

I begged my parents to let Rose come and when they agreed, I was the happiest person alive.

I looked over to see Rose looking out the window. She looked sad so I decided to cheer her up.

'How can I cheer Rose up?' suddenly a song came on that I knew Rose liked.

"Rose, sing this song with me." I unhooked my seat belt to turn up the radio.

"Lissa, dear, don't do that. All you had to do was tell me and I would turn it up for you." Mom had a disapproving look on her face but I just waved her off. When it was loud enough I sat back and buckled my seat belt once more. Before I could start singing the car started to swerve. I don't remember Rose unbuckling but two things happened at once. One, the car started flipping and two; Rose threw her body over mine to protect it. Glass was going everywhere but I only got a few scratches. Rose's face was scrunched up in pain. Suddenly, Rose was gone.

"Mom…. Andre…" I unclipped my seat belt and fell to the roof of the car. There was glass all over the place. I scratched up my knees and hands but I barely felt it. Andre hung loosely in his seat belt. It was the only thing keeping him up. The glass had cut him in every visible place. There was a really large cut on his forehead that was bleeding profusely. The thing that made me look away was his left side of his body—it was smashed completely. If you looked at him in a certain way it would look like there is only half of him.

I crawled to the front of the car. What I saw there was just as sick. Mom and Dad both had cuts all over the place but they had died differently. The seat belt and probably whiplash had broken Mom's neck. Dad was a different story. The tree that had stopped our movement, had impaled him. There was a branch through the middle of Dad's stomach.

'Where's Rose. She's not in the car.' I climbed out the windshield and shakily stood up. Next to a tree was a stump. I stumbled over and fell on it.

'That's weird this stump is soft.' I turned over and looked closely at it. the 'stump' turned out to be Rose.

"O my god, Rose! Rose… speak to me. Come on, not you too." I need Rose to come back. For her to just be asleep. She had a gash on the back of her head and cuts all over her arms and back.

'See,' I told myself. 'She's not critically injured. She'll make it.' I rolled her over and couldn't help the tears that slid down my face. Her eyes were open but not seeing anything. They had a glassy look in them. The corners of her mouth were pulled down in a small grimace. I closed her eyes and wiped the small amount of blood that trickled out of her mouth. I gasped at the sight of her stomach. It had a cut that was bleeding badly. You could see some of her intestines. Next to her was a rock that clearly had been stuck in her stomach. It was covered in her blood. I picked it up and threw it far away.

"Rose…you can't leave me please." My hands were on her shoulders. She couldn't leave me. She was my best friend. Practically my sister. My protector.

Slowly her wounds started closing and color returned to her face. I don't know how it happened but I was just so happy. One of her eyes cracked open and I saw that lovely chocolate brown that I didn't know I missed. Even though she was healed she was still in bad shape. The only thing fully healed was her stomach. I was just so exhausted the last thing I remembered was falling asleep on Rose and hearing her whisper my name.


End file.
